The New foe
by jinx1203
Summary: Shizune, Sakura, and Ino are on their way back from a mission given to them by Lady Tsunade, when Shizune gets into a fight and things don't end well and now, the Leaf is in deep trouble.
1. The threat

The New Foe

Sakura, Ino, and Shizune are on their way back to the Hidden Leaf village from an important mission given to them from the Hokage, Tsunade.

"I'm ready to get back to the village, this mission has been so tiring." Ino said.

"Well Ino, if you actually kept up your training, you wouldn't feel so flushed." Sakura said.

"Like I need any advice from Brow." Ino replied.

"I'd expect this kind of behavior from a pig." Sakura said.

" Wanna say that a little louder!" Ino shouted

" SORRY, DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN YOUR EARS! I SAID I'D EXPECT THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR FROM A PIG!"

"Cut it out, both of you. Lady Tsunade would not approve of this behavior." *Shizune looks around*

"It's getting late, we should make camp and rest. Tomorrow, we are leaving as soon as the sun rises."

*They stop and set up camp*

"Sakura, Ino, come help set up the barrier. If someone approaches us, I will be able to detect it." Shizune says.

"Right!" both girls say.

*They put both hands together as Shizune opens a scroll and makes hand seals*

"Ok, it's done. Rest and get your strength. We need to get this package to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible." Shizune said.

*It's 4 am, and Shizune sits up and looks around*

She senses a presence. Someone entered the barrier.

"I don't want to wake those two, I will go check it out for myself." Shizune says.

She gets up and heads to where she sensed the intruder.

*Shizune runs for 6 minutes and hears a voice*

"Coming here alone, that wasn't very smart." A female voice says.

"Come out and face me!" Shizune says.

"Fine." the voice says and a woman appeared in front of Shizune.

She wore a Purple and Black Kimono.

"Who are you?" Shizune asks.

"I am Hikari from the outskirts of the Hidden Rain Village. I come here for the package that you and those two girls have. If you would be so kind as to hand it over, I won't have to kill you." Hikari said.

A suprised look came across Shizune's face.

" I don't know what you are talking about." she lied.

" The package in the blond girls bag. Go get it and hand it to me or you die." Hikari demands.

Shizune pulls out a kunai.

"Don't tell me you are going to try and fight me. It's pointless."Hikari laughed.

"Don't underestimate me." Shizune said and she threw the kunai.

Hikari catches it and grins.

"Have it your way."

Hikari appears in front of Shizune and punches her in the stomach.

Shizune coughs up blood as Hikari steps back.

Shizune falls to her knees and looks up.

"She's fast." Shizune thinks. I guess I have to use this.

Shizune reaches and gets a flash bomb and it goes off.

Hikari only looks and Shizune makes her escape.

She ran back towards where Sakura and Ino were.

Anyone as fast as this couldn't be defeated.

"Why do they always run?" Hikari asks herself as takes a step and appears in front of Shizune."Going somewhere?

Shizune throws a punch and Hikari grabs her fist and throws her to the ground.

Hikari makes hand signs,"Ninja Art, Dance of the Nine Geisha." she says and nothing happens.

"What is it that makes you think that those two girls could help you defeat me. You were obviously running for backup. But thats not going to happen today."Hikari says as she begins to circle Shizune.

As she walks around Shizune, every nine seconds, a clone appears, until there were nine Hikari.

"I won't go down without a fight, Shizune says, Ninja Art Poison Fog." she breathes a cloud of poison toward the Hikari, but they all jump in the air and thrown shuriken and kunai at Shizune.

Shizune dodges, but one Hikari appeared behind her

"Water style, Giant vortex jutsu!" the Hikari with the blue kimono says and water comes from her hands and blows Shizune backward.

"So, it seems you use water style, I have the perfect thing for you." Shizune says as she reaches in her pocket for a lightning scroll and she opens it and puts it towards the Hikari. Lightning came out of the scroll, but the Hikari with the white kimono comes to protect the other and makes hand signs,"Ninja Art,Wind Release" and wind comes from the Hikari and reflects the lightning back to Shizune, who dodges it.

"I was lucky." Shizune says as she lands on the ground.

She didn't realize the Hikari with the green kimono was behind her.

"Ninja Art, Petal dance!" the Hikari yells and flower petals begin to surround Shizune and they begin to cut her.

Shizune pulls out a scroll which has the fire symbol and it burns away the petals.

"Water style, Exploding water shock wave!" The Hikari with the blue kimono says and water comes from her mouth and water surrounds them.

All nine Hikari and Shizune stand on the water.

"I need to alert Sakura and Ino" Shizune thought.

"What's the matter, can't think of anymore attacks?" all the Hikari asked Shizune.

"Darn it!" Shizune thought. "I can't take all of them. I will just have to set off this paper bomb and hope the girls hear it."

Shizune reaches for a paper bomb, but the Hikari with the pink kimono throws a chain and it wraps around Shizune.

"Don't even try it." All the Hikari say to Shizune.

"I have no other choice." Shizune thought. "I will bring the package to you. You can have it. Just let me go and promise me you won't harm the other two."

Hikari only laughed.

"Keep the package. I have no use for it now. This wasn't a fair fight, and I want to take it, THE RIGHT WAY." Hikari said

Shizune felt a terrible evil when Hikari said that.

"Now for the finale." Hikari said and all the Hikari made a special handsign.

Shizune didn't notice, but out of all nine Hikari, none of them looked like the original!

The nine Hikari jumped in the air and vanished, and the original Hikari was in front of Shizune.

"Ninja Art,*the Hikari jumps in the air and makes hand signs* Phantom Ball!" Hikari said.

A purple sphere had came from Hikari's hand, and it went towards Shizune, but the closer it got, the larger the ball became.

Shizune's eyes widened with fear and the sphere made contact with Shizune, and it exploded, but there was no sound.

The entire battle area was destroyed, but the damage didn't make it to Sakura and Ino.

Shizune lay on the ground, blood coming from her mouth, clothes tore, and vision getting blurry.

Hikari walked towards Shizune and stood over her.

"Tell Tsunade I will be in the Leaf Village in exactly 10 days time. Make sure you have your best men on the line, because my goal is the unthinkable among your people. I will destroy the Leaf Village." Hikari said as she walked off laughing an evil laugh.

*8 hours later*

"Hey, Sakura, where's Lady Shizune." Ino asked.

Sakura sat up and looked around.

"I don't know. But its late. We should have left for the Leaf village long before now." Sakura said.

"We should go look for her." Ino said.

"Let's wait. She may have gone out for something important. Like medicinal herbs." Sakura stated.

She didn't know that Shizune was clinging to her life.

*10 minutes passed*

"Sakura, we should really go look for Lady Shizune." Ino declared.

"Yeah, we should. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling." Sakura said.

They scouted the woods for 6 minutes, until they saw the trees gone. Nothing but a wasteland.

"What happened?" Ino asked with fear in her voice.

Sakura looked around.

"Is that?*she squints her eyes* Lady Shizune!" Sakura shouts.

She and Ino run to Shizune, who had blacked out.

"Ino,start medical ninjutsu!" Sakura demanded.

"Right!" Ino said.

They healed Shizune as much as they possibly could, but the damage was too great. Whatever did this, it was strong. And it definately wasn't over. The Leaf Village would be under seige. And without Shizune to tell them, it wouldn't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari's Assault

"Okay. We've done enough medical jutsu. She has to be taken to the hospital. Lady Tsunade can finish what we have started. This is so odd, all of her internal organs are basically collapsing." Sakura said.

Ino looked at Shizune's body."Lady Shizune."

Sakura picked Shizune up and carried her on her back.

"Ino, let's go. I have a feeling who ever attacked Shizune might still be in the area. And they may be coming for us." Sakura commanded.

Ino nodded her head.

*The girls are on their way to Konoha and only 3 miles away*

"Sakura, who do you think could have done this to Lady Shizune?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. But whoever did it. They are powerful. And neither of us could take them out." Sakura said."Let's pick up the pace. The Leaf Village is dead ahead.

"Right." Ino said.

*They make it to the village entrance*

"Sakura! Ino!" Izumo shouts.

He and Kotetsu run out to meet the two girls and the injured Shizune.

"What happened?" Kotetsu asks.

"We aren't sure, but she was in a fight. And she didn't come out on the winning end. I'm going to take her to the hospital. Ino, go warn Lady Tsunade of what has happened."Sakura ordered."And also, notify Lady Tsunade of Shizune's condition.

Ino jumps on rooftops and heads towards Tsunade's mansion.

Sakura takes Shizune to the hospital.

"Sakura!" a medical ninja shouts as Sakura enters the hospital."What's happened to Lady Shizune?"

"She was attacked. I don't know by who. I need you to take her to the ICU. This is critical."Sakura says as she hands Shizune over to the medical ninja.

He puts her body on a stretcher and another medic grabs a stretcher and Shizune is taken to the ICU.

Sakura watches as they rush Shizune off.

While Sakura was at the hospital, Ino was at Lady Tsunade's door.

"Lady Hokage!" she says as she opens the door.

Tsunade has a suprised look on her face.

"Yes?" she says calmly.

"It's Lady Shizue!" Ino says.

Tsunade has a shocked look on her face.

"She was in a battle. We don't know with who, but she's in critical condition. Sakura and I did what medical ninjutsu we could on her, but it wasn't enough. She is in the hospital now." Ino explained.

Tsunade immediately ran from behind the desk and past Ino. Ino followed.

"What was her condition?" Tsunade asked.

"She didn't respond when we went to her. All of her internal organs were collapsing. We don't know how, but it happened." Ino explained as they ran.

**"It can't be!" Tsunade thought.**

"Ino, go to Shikamaru and get him to give you his father's book of medicine." Tsunade said.

"Ok." Ino said and she jumped onto a building.

**"Only one person is capable of causing such damage to anyone. But I have to clarify it." Tsunade thought.**

*Tsunade arrives at the hospital*

"My Lady!" the nurse at the front desk says.

"Where is Shizune?"Tsunade asked.

"Lemme see,"the nurse said as she reads a paper,"She's in the ICU."

Tsunade runs to the elevator and goes up to the fourth floor. When she is on the floor, she runs to the room highlighted ICU.

When she enters,Sakura says"Master."

"How is she?" Tsunade asks as she walks to Shizune's body.

"Not good." Sakura said and she explains that Shizune's condition is actually worse than before.

"One of her lungs has collapsed." Sakura says.

Tsunade looks at Shizune's body. She is shocked. How could this happen to Shizune?

Tsunade tears Shizune's ninja vest and her shirt.

She puts her hand on Shizune's chest and Tsunade's eyes widen.

"This isn't good." Tsunade is worried and aggrevated. She stomps her foot and the floor trembles."Where is Ino with that book!"

Ino had just recieved the book from Shikamaru's father and was only 20 meters from the hospital.

*Ino enters*

"Where is Lady Tsunade?" she asks the nurse, a different one than the first.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade isn't here." the nurse says.

"What? Ino asks."She has to be, she told me she was coming here."

"Well I'm sorry. She hasn't arrived yet apparently." The nurse says.

Ino walks back and forth for five minutes, unaware Shizune is near death.

"Are you sure Lady Tsunade isn't here?" Ino asks.

"Yes I'm sure." the nurse answers.

Ino waits another five minutes.

"Where is she? She knows Lady Shizune's condition." Ino said.

Then, the floor trembled.

"This is the second time this floor has trembled." the nurse says."I've been here 15 minutes and this is the second one."

"WHAT!" Ino says."Fifteen minutes. Where is the nurse who was here before you?"

"Coming in the door." the nurse says and Ino turns to see another nurse entering.

"Hey, is Lady Tsunade here?" Ino asks.

"Mmmmhmmm." The nurse says, her mouth filled with dumplings."She's in the ICU with Shizune."

"Thanks!" Ino said as she runs to the elevator and goes to the fourth floor.

As she was going up Tsunade had lost her patience. She was also headed to the elevator. When it opened she saw Ino.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tsunade asks in an angry voice.

A terrified look came on Ino's face.

"I... I...," Ino began, but Tsunade took the book and ran in the ICU. Ino followed her and saw Shizune laying on the table.

"Sakura, start generating your chakra. Ino, you find the section of collapsing organs and start mixing the ingredients for the medicine. We don't have much time." Tsunade demands.

*They all begin to work and Ino mixes up the medicine and gives it to Tsunade*

"Okay Sakura, Put your hand on the surface of the bowl and get some of it and put it on Shizune's naval. And from there slowly and carefully insert it inside of her. Once it is inside, force all of your stored chakra into her to make the medicine spread throughout her body."Tsunade says.

"Yes." Sakura says and she does as she is ordered.

When Sakura got the medicine inside of Shizune and forced her chakra inside, Shizune's body began to shake and the Shizune began to cough.

"Lady Shizune!"Ino said.

Tsunade gave a sigh of relief.

"She will be alright." Tsunade said and she ordered two other medics to take Shizune to a hospital room where she could rest.

*9 days passed and Shizune was still asleep*

Tsunade summons Ino to her office in the after noon.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Ino says as she enters to see Sakura standing by Tsunade's desk.

"Ino, I have a mission for you. Get your father and get him to get 3 other members of your clan to meet up with Ibiki Morino at the interrogation center. There you will have Shizune's body and I need you to go inside her mind and figure out what happened."Tsunade says.

"Yes my lady. But Lady Hokage, why didn't we do this earlier?"Ino asks.

"The medicine we used on her had a fifty percent chance of taking effect on Shizune. The jutsu used on her was that powerful. Make sure your father has the group ready by tomorrow morning. I assume he has taught you how to enter the mind as well?" Tsunade says.

Ino nods.

"Good." Now go notify him and rest up. You will need as much chakra as possible." Tsunade says and Ino leaves the office.

"Master, do you know what jutsu was used on Shizune?" Sakura asks.

Tsunade doesn't answer."It's late. Go home and rest Sakura."

"Yes my lady." Sakura says and she leaves.

**"Tomorrow will clear everything up. If this is what I think, then we can't let this go without being handled." Tsunade thought.**

*It's nine o'clock tomorrow and everyone is at the interrogation unit*

"Ok. Let's get started." Tsunade says as everyone gets in position."I will be going back to my office. I have some important documents that need to be filed. Sakura will come to report what you find out."

Tsunade leaves.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Ibiki asks.

Everyone gets in position and they make hand signs to gather chakra and they put their hands on the table, Inoichi's hand goes on Shizune's head and they begin to access her mind.

It wasn't hard to find everything. They saw the girls walking to recieve the package meant to be given to Lady Tsunade. And they saw them coming back. Then they see when Shizune wakes up and walks out and begins the battle.

"Sakura." Inoichi says.

"Yes?" Sakura asks.

"Hurry and tell Lady Tsunade the village is going to be attacked." he says and Sakura is shocked.

"What?" she asks.

"There is no time, hurry and tell Lady Tsunade." he demands and Sakura exits the building.

*Meanwhile, outside the village,Hikari is walking towards the entrance*

"Time's up." she says and she walks to the gate.

"Hey!" Izumo says."State your name. Who are you?"

Hikari simply continues to walk.

Kotetsu throws a kunai but Hikari catches it and throws it back and it hits him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Why you.." Izumo says and he tries to throw a shuriken but Hikari catches appears behind him and stabs him in the back.

"Too bad I had to kill you. And you were a good looking one too." Hikari says.

She looks at the Hokage's mansion and is about to begin her mission. She gets 5 kunai and attatches paper bombs to them and she throws them in the air and makes a hand sign and they seperate and go to different spots and they go off, destroying buildings.

Hikari takes a deep breath and makes handsigns and puts her hands on the ground and says"Summoning Jutsu" and up comes a blue dragon. She jumps on top of it. Her destruction of the leaf begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari vs Team Guy**

Hikari looked down at the leaf from the dragon. The villagers were running around, screaming. Jonin ran from the rooftops towards the dragon, throwing kunai. The dragon blew flames at the weapons, stopping them. More kunai were thrown, these had paper bombs attatched to them, but they were also stopped. Then the shinobi of the leaf began to use fire style jutsu.

Hikari made handsigns and said,"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Fog immediately came in from everywhere. No one could see Hikari jump to the ground and make the hand signs to begin her jutsu.

"Ninja Art, Dance of the Nine Geisha!" she said, and nothing happened. She began to run to the rooftop where the Leaf ninja were.

"There she is!" one yelled.

"No, she's here!" another said.

"Release" Hikari said and the mist cleared. Before the ninja were nine Hikari, each wearing different kimonos.

"Now, let's begin." All the Hikari said.

The Hikari with the brown kimono threw kunai at the ninja, but they dodged them by jumping backward. This was Hikari's plan. The Hikari with the red kimono made hand signs"Ninja Art, Fire style, Flame Wheel!" she said and she put both her hands in the directions the ninja jumped and flames came from her hands, then the Hikari with the white kimono made hand signs "Wind Style, Whirlwind Spin!" she said and a massive amount of wind emerged from her hands, which caused the flames to grow larger and they hit the leaf shinobi.

"Scatter!" the Hikari said and they each went to a different part of the village.

The Hikari with the green robe went to the hospital.

"This seems worth destroying." she said and made hand signs,"Summoning Jutsu!" Hikari put her hands to the ground and began to insert chakra into the ground. Then, vines began to come from the ground and they began to wrap around the hospital. Thousands of vines were wrapped around the building then Hikari made two handsigns, but then she was hit in the arm before she could finish the rest. Hikari pulled the kunai from her arm and looked over to see a female ninja with a white shirt and red pants with two buns in her head. She also carried a scroll on her back. It was Ten Ten!

"How dare you." Hikari said.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are up to. But apparently it's no good." Ten Ten said.

"You dare oppose me. Well then, don't you have courage. But that gets you nowhere with me." Hikari said and she got on one knee and put both hands to the ground and began to draw chakra from the ground. The vines immediately left the building. Then Hikari forced chakra back into the ground and the vines began to go after Ten Ten.

Ten Ten jumped in the air and opened a scroll and weapons began to hit the vines stopping them.

"Is that all you've got then there's no way you can beat me." Ten Ten said.

"So, you stopped them. Impressive." Hikari said and she began to make hand signs and put her hands towards Ten Ten. "Petal Dance" Hikari said and chakra covered her hands and immediately, flower petals came from both hands and they surrounded Ten Ten. Ten Ten opened another scroll and began to spin around and weapons came from the scroll and the petals immediately stopped.

Hikari was only examining Ten Ten. She had seen what Ten Ten's fighting style. Weapons. And only weapons. This would be a piece of cake for Hikari.

"You are skilled, but you have lost the match. You can stand there and die quickly, or go down painfully. Your choice." Hikari said.

"Don't take me lightly." Ten Ten said.

"So be it." Hikari said and more chakra covered her hands and the petals began to go towards Ten Ten and circle her. Ten Ten took out another scroll and the petals stopped. But Hikari was expecting this. She immediately put her hands to the ground and vines began to hit Ten Ten. Then one wrapped around Ten Ten's leg and lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground.

"Now do you wanna give up?" Hikari asked.

"As if." Ten Ten said and she jumped into the air and reached into her back pocket for a scroll. Hikari put one hand towards Ten Ten and sent petals towards her. The weapons stopped the petals, but Hikari put her hands to the ground and the vines began to attack Ten Ten once again. The leaf Kunoichi was thrown to the ground again. She slowly got up, but it was pointless. Hikari was sending more petals towards Ten Ten. The leaf ninja grabbed two kunai with paper bombs and threw them to stop the petals. Then Hikari sent more vines to attack Ten Ten. The vines wrapped around Ten Ten's body. "Now to finish you." Hikari said and she made a fist. The vines began to tighten on Ten Ten's body.

"Leaf Hurricane!" someone said and Hikari was knocked backwards.

"What is it now?" she asked herself and saw a tall man with bushy eyebrows. Behind him were two males. One had white eyes that looked as if they had veins popping out on the side, and the other with the same features as the man.

"Long time no see, Guy." Hikari said.

Guy had a puzzled look on his face. He knew her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, you can't be." Guy said.

"Guy-sensei, do you know her?" Lee asked.

"H..H...Hikari." he said.

"I'm glad you remember me. But you didn't remember to never oppose me. I thought I tought you this lesson many years ago." Hikari said.

Guy only looked at her.

"Lee, Neji, get Ten Ten away from here." Guy said.

"But Guy-sensei.." Lee said.

"Don't disobey a direct order Lee, hurry. This is no fight you can handle." Guy said.

"Right." Neji said and he picked up Ten Ten's body.

"No Use!" Hikari said and she threw kunai into the ground in four different places. She put her hands on the ground and began to put chakra into the ground, which went into the kunai knives. "Summoning Jutsu!" she said and the ground began to tremble and four giant vines came from the ground and they began to circle the five ninja and they were trapped inside. "No one goes anywhere unless I say so." she said."Now I want to play a little game. The rule is simple. Avoid all attacks." she said and her body began to turn into flower petals and they began to surround Team Guy.

What Jutsu was this? And why was it so important to dodge it? No one knew, but Hikari.

Meanwhile, the Hikari with the blue kimono was standing in front of the leaf academy. But was approached by a ninja with a mask on his face.

"It's been a while." Hikari said as she stared at the building.

Kakashi stood behind her with a kunai to her throat.

"Hikari." he said,"How you've changed."


End file.
